Kick-Ass Drabbles
by Makokam
Summary: Short stories by request. Rated M because even I don't know how bad it could get.
1. 1-5

_**Mako's Message:** In March of 2012 I lost my job and was unemployed for the next six months. My savings only got me through four. My son and I were facing eviction and as a last ditch effort I asked my readers if they would be able t donate a few bucks to help keep my son and I in our apartment._

_We got almost a thousand dollars._

_Unfortunately, I've been unable to come up with way to identify everyone who donated money, as the number of actual donations was quite a bit lower than the number of people who expressed a desire to help. I've also been unable to come up with something appropriate to do as a thank you._

_This, sadly, is the best I could come up with.  
_

_Requests. I'm taking open requests. For anything. Any pairing. Any event. Whatever you want. I'll write it. With the default exception of anything that would spoil the ending of Precocious Crush.  
_

_But you want crack pairings? Done._

_You want hardcore action with blood and gore to put the worst exploitation films to shame? Will do._

_Slapstick comedy? No problem._

_Sweet and fluffy romance? On it._

_And I'll be posting them in groups of five in the order I get them. Excluding anything of a graphic sexual nature. If and when I get five requests of that nature I'll post them together, so that people who don't wish to read that sort of thing can avoid it.  
_

_Here's a sampling of what to expect. Maybe? I dunno. It's really up to you guys._

_Hope you enjoy, and once again, thank you, all of you, for everything._

* * *

**#1-Private**

Dave, Marty, and Todd sat around a table at Atomic comics, chatting about whatever came up, and after an idle comment about her being late, the topic became Mindy.

"How is you're new girlfriend anyway?" Marty asked, smirking.

Dave looked up from the comic he was glancing through and said, "She's fine."

"Just fine?"

"Ecstatic."

"How's she in bed?"

Dave choked on nothing, "Excuse me?!"

"Just curious, I mean, come on, how could we not be?"

Dave glowered at his longtime friend for a moment before going back to his comic, "She bites."

"I knew it!" Marty cried, thrusting his fists into the air in victory. Other patrons shushed him, and he ignored them, turning to Todd and saying, "Pay up bitch!"

Dave was indignant, "You where betting on," he dropped his voice down to lower than normal conversation, "you were betting on what Mindy was like in bed? What he hell is wrong with you, you've known her since she was 11!"

"Hey, don't ask what's wrong with us," Marty teased, "You're the one fucking her."

Dave hid his rising blush behind the comic.

After a moment of silence he finally bit, "So...what was the bet exactly?"

Marty grinned, "I figured she'd be exactly the same in the sack as she in the rest of the time, a total wildcat. Todd here thought she'd turn into a demure little flower or something"

Todd almost blushed as well, "I just...I figured she's so, ya know, the rest of the time that when someone got her in bed she'd be...I dunno, more like a lady."

"Oh, yeah, I can totally see Mindy asking a guy to be gentle with her," Marty said with a roll of his eyes.

Dave, before he could think better of it, decided to throw his friend a bone, "Well, actually, there is-" and then he did think better of it. That was too private, too personal, something just for them. "Never mind"

"Oh, whoa, no can do dude. What where you going to say?"

"I'm not telling you, it's private."

"No, you were about to tell us now finish the sentence you pussy."

"I'm not going to talk about what Mindy does in bed!" He hissed at them.

"Dave's eye change color after he cums," Mindy said from a few steps away, causing the three to jump. She dropped her school bag on the bench and slid in next to Dave, "Now, what do I do in bed that you were about to share with our friends?"

Dave looked like he might have blushed if he hadn't been entering "challenge accepted" mode. "After sex, you like to cuddle-"

"Pfft" Mindy cut him off with a wave of her hand, "That's nothing. I bet every girl does."

"And you purr."

Mindy's jaw dropped in shock and outrage, "I do not!"

Marty was laughing and Todd just looked intrigued, "You purr?"

"She does."

"She purrs?"

"No I don't!"

"Yeah, you do. When you're ready to stop you curl up and bury your face in my chest and you purr."

Mindy blushed, "I..do not...purr. I can't believe you'd say that."

Dave shrugged, "Believe it or not you do."

"I do not purr" Mindy said, snatching a comic and beginning to read furiously.

Then Todd asked, "Do your eyes really change color?"

Dave shrugged and took a drink, "I guess. Katie said that too."

Mindy, meanwhile, was muttering under her breath, and Dave thought he caught the words, "We'll see who purrs."

**#2-Do A Crossover!**

The door burst open and a young man tumbled out, regained his footing, and took off at a dead run down the alley.

Kick-Ass and Hit Girl immediately reacted, dropping back into a combat stance, then relaxed, slightly, when they realized the man wasn't paying attention to them in the slightest. Hit Girl stepped forward, "Wha-"

"Don't help me!" he shouted as he ran by.

The door slammed against the brick wall of the building and the two heroes turned back to see a man who looked like he could have been any number of heavies, bouncers, or enforcers they dealt with on a regular basis stop dead in the center of the alley, look left, then right. At them, then passed them, and then run towards them.

The man's shirt was covered in blood.

Hit Girl stepped forward, and drew her gun, "Hold it right there ass-ho-"

The man ran through her, like she wasn't even there. She rolled to the side and to her feet, clutching her ribs.

Kick-Ass had immediately gone for his tazer when he'd seen the man wasn't going to stop. And despite the shock of seeing him trample his partner and keep running, he managed to side-step, aim, and fire before he was out of range.

The darts connected and the body went ridged but the man uttered no sound, and then fell to the ground with a heavy clang.

"The fuck?" Kick-Ass said.

Hit Girl came up, grimacing, just as the man who'd passed them earlier came jogging up and looked at the body, "What was that? A tazer? Why didn't see we ever think of that?"

"A a tazer or stun gun should not be able to provide sufficient voltage,"

"Yeah, well, we don't exactly use the floor model" Hit Girl said, glancing up at the girl who'd come up behind them, then did a double take.

The girl's clothes were torn and possibly burned, she was bruised and bloody, and there was a deep gash across the side of her face, showing gleaming metal. Despite all this, Hit Girl recognized the girl instantly.

"Cameron?!"

Cameron turned her head towards her sharply, and Hit Girl could see her other eye was filling with blood. Her head titled every so slightly to the side in an ever so familiar gesture, but this time she could hear the motors whir.

The gash in her neck probably helped.

Cameron looked at her for a moment then said, "Mindy. Of course. I should have made the connection."

"Right," the young man said, looking between them, "Can I borrow a knife?"

Hit Girl, too busy trying to figure out what had just happened to object, reached down to her boot and passed a combat knife over without comment. The man cut a piece of the things scalp off, then popped a metal cap out of it's "skull" and reached in and pulled some sort of massive computer chip out of it's head.

"Thanks," he said and passed her the knife back.

She took it without response

Cameron then bent down, lifted the robot up and onto her shoulder and started to follow the young man down the alley. She stopped a few steps away though, then turned to Hit Girl, "I wont be at practice tomorrow. Make sure the girls don't slack off."

Hit-Girl could only nod dumbly.

**#3 Wait...What?**

Kick-Ass trudged through the narrow tunnels that made up the maintenance tunnels under the city with Hit Girl stumbling alone beside him, one arm over his shoulders and the other clutching the arm around her waist.

"Oh god. Stop stop stop. I think I'm going to puke." Kick-Ass stopped but didn't move away as she covered her mouth.

"Yeah, you definitely have a concussion. I just hope you don't have a fractured skull too. You hit that wall really hard."

"What the hell happened? Why are we even down here?"

"I told you. We got a tip, we followed it, and everything went to hell."

"But what kind of tip could lead us into a fucking sewer?"

"Well, technically we aren't in the actual sewers. These are just maintenance tunnels so that if a major pipe break-"

"The only reason I haven't smacked you is that I can't."

"Right."

"So why the hell are we down here and how did I get a concuss-ow! Oohhh yelling is a bad idea."

"Yeah, I could have told you that."

"Why don't you tell me what happened."

"Can't we just be glad we didn't end up in some lovecraftian tentacle rape/snuff/vore film and be done with it?!"

"Jeez, sorry, fine let's jus-wait...what?"

**#4-I Want More Mindy/Jessi!**

Mindy turned the nob of the hotel door, took a deep, bracing, breath and stepped inside.

Jessi lay at the head of the bed, looking both excited and nervous.

Mindy blew out a breath and put the two water bottles she was carrying down and started taking off her jacket, "All ready?"

"Just waiting on you," Jessi said with a nervous smile and a voice that nearly cracked.

Mindy sat down on the foot of the bed, then after a few seconds slid up halfway to Jessi. "So," she said, "How do we do this?"

"I...uh," Jessi looked from Mindy to the corner of the room then back to her, "was hoping you'd tell me."

Mindy scoffed, "It's not like I've done this before."

Jessi licked her lips and said, "I guess...we could start by kissing."

"Yeah...yeah, we cou- we could start with that," Mindy said, as she edged up the bed, "It's not like we haven't...done that."

And then, with only the slightest bit of hesitation, they leaned towards each other, and kissed.

Later, after clothes clothes had been shed, orgasms had been had, and both were looking decidedly worn out, Jess looked over at Mindy and said, "So, what do we do now?"

Mindy rolled onto her side and looked at Jessi, then to the corner of the room, "I think...this is the part were we wave to the camera and say, 'Happy Birthday'."

Jessi pushed herself up to a sitting position and Mindy propped herself up on one elbow and waved to the video camera sitting on a tripod in the corner of the room and said in unison, "Happy Birthday Dave!"

**#5-Jack Bauer Interrogation Techniques**

"This isn't going to work."

"Of course it will. It'll be just like in Batman Begins."

"That was a movie! There is no way to know he'll come this way let alone step in the noose."

"Shhh! Here he comes."

"There is no way this is actually going to wo-"

_vvzzz-snick!_ "Whu-WHA!" _THUD!_ _Vvzvzvzvzvzzzzzvzzzvzzzzzzzzvzzzzzzzzzz! _"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Kick-Ass stared in shock, "I can't believe that actually worked."

"Fuck yeah! I told you!" Hit Girl turned to hi-five Kick-Ass but he was still in shock so she settled for punching him on the shoulder. Then she turned to and grabbed her new toy, "Alright, time for you to answer some questions."

Kick-Ass leaned over and said, "Just a piece of advice, I'd just answer her questions if I were you. She's been really pissy today and looking for someone to take it out on."

The man looked from Hit Girl to Kick-Ass then back again.

Hit Girl grinned savagely.

"Oh, and make sure your answers are thorough. Don't give her a reason to think you're holding out on her."

The man looked like he would have gone pale if all the blood wasn't rushing to his head.

"Actually, ya know what, I don't think I can watch this. I'm remembering the last time and," he covered his mouth, "I'm feeling queasy already. So, I'm just gonna go over to the other side of the roof where I won't be able to see this. Or smell it."

Hit Girl turned her head and the man watched over her shoulder as Kick-Ass walked away and, upon reaching the far side, covered his ears and started humming loudly.

Hit Girl slowly turned back to her prey, "And now, it's just you. And. me."

"I'll talk! I'll talk!"

Later, after the man had given her so much information she'd actually had to start writing it down, she sat with Kick-Ass in a diner, going over her notes with him. "Ya know, sometimes I wonder when you became a better interrogator than me," she said.

Kick-Ass finished sipping his coffee and smiled at her, "It's a team effort."


	2. 6-10

**_Mako's__ Message:_**_ Sorry for the delay on this. Real life kicked my ass shortly after the posting of the last chapter and I lost most of the drabble requests to the avalanche that is my PM Inbox. Luckily, there were a few in the reviews I was able to use._

_So, I'm modifying the rules of this game slightly. _

_Requests in reviews only._

_One request per review.  
Signed reviews only._

_So, here are five more drabbles. Hope you enjoy them._

* * *

**_#6-Hate_**

"I hate you so much."

Chris rolled onto his side and spit out a mouthful of blood before trying to lift himself up and look at Kick-Ass, who was in the middle of picking himself up as well, "I noticed." He then lashed out at the hero with his foot, hoping to hit him in the face. Kick-Ass lifted up both arms and caught his foot though, before turning onto his back and falling to the ground.

"I tried to be your friend!" Kick-Ass said, then twisted his ankle until it snapped.

Chris heard the snap a full second before he felt the pain, and then he shrieked. He ripped his leg free and scrambled away, "Yeah, and then I betrayed you. Cry me a river. Guess what what Dumb Ass, there was no betrayal because I WAS NEVER ON YOUR SIDE!" He reached the gun he'd dropped earlier, and relief flooded his body. He aimed it at Kick-Ass, point blank.

Click.

"I actually felt sorry for you!" he said, again trying to get to his feet.

Adrenaline surged through Chris' body as he surged to his feet. Foot. "Felt sorry for me? I had everything you wished you had! Where the hell do you ever get off feeling sorry for me!?" The pistol was still in his hand. It was empty, but he could still pistol whip him with it. So he did. Tried to. He fell onto Kick-Ass knocking them both back to the ground.

"Yeah, that's why you always came into Atomic Comics alone. Except for a body guard that wouldn't let anyone speak to you, let alone near you. Who only let you stay long enough to find your comics and pay for them. You were so desperate you never asked for a pull box. You pretended to look for your books long after you found them. It was PATHETIC"

Chris's blood went cold and he lunged for Kick-Ass, broken ankle be damned, bringing them to ground again and wrapping his hands around his throat, "How did you know about that!"

Kick-Ass introduced his forehead to Chris's nose. They didn't get along.

Chris rolled away, clutching his nose and swearing incoherently, as Kick-Ass got to his feet and pulled off his mask.

Chris looked up at him blankly for a moment, then he saw through the sweat, the bruises, the blood, and recognition sparked. "You- I know you! I saw you all the time! I can't believe this!" he paused, "You tried to talk to me. No one tried to talk to me."

"I felt sorry for you, all alone. Even that night I felt sorry for you. I thought you were only doing it because your dad was making you, so I left you alone. Then came the e-mails. Taunting me. Threatening me. I started thinking I'd made a mistake. Then you did all this and I knew I had," he said, then reached into one of those pouches on his belt and pulled out a small snub-nosed revolver.

He had a gun this whole time?

Kick-Ass pointed the gun at him, "One I won't make again"

Flash.

**_#7- Labor_**

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"This was your idea!"

"You still did this to me!"

"I was against this from the start! You MADE me!"

"You fucking pussy! You should have been a man and said no!"

"I DID! Several times!"

"WEAK!"

"I caught you putting holes in my condoms!"

"Ms. McCready, if you could just give me one last push..."

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHH!"

And then the only sound in the room that held any meaning was the crying of the newborn child.

"Congratulations, it's a girl."

"Gi-gimmie...wanna...see her."

"I was just about to, give me a moment to clean her up a bit."

"Don' care. Want my baby."

The baby, wrapped in fresh, fluffy blankets was carefully passed to her Mother.

"My god. Dave...she's beautiful."

"Of course she is, you're her Mother."

"I'm a Mommy."

"Yeah. And you're going to be an amazing one."

"I love you so much."

**_#8- Clean up_**

Gigante sighed and ran his fingers through his remaining hair as he surveyed the mess in front of him. This was why he was going bald, he was sure of it.

Thankfully, he had enough influence, and the D'amico's had paid off enough cops, that when a call came in about what sounded like gunfire in the petnhouse of the D'Amico building, and an explosion that rained...debris...onto the streets came in he was notified immediately and able to hand pick the investigators.

Otherwise, this would be more than just a headache.

It was still a huge fucking mess though.

Some men came in, looking to kidnap Frank, for ransom, or revenge. That part was easy. Even the average business man made enemies. And when they have as much money as Frank did, well, the idea that someone would want to try and force a check from him was easily swallowed.

The bodies...well, Frank's body guards fought back and they fought to the last man. As long as nobody saw the bodies they'd have no reason to believe that the last man to die hadn't succumb to his wounds.

The gunfire from outside the living room windows into the apartment however, where going to be harder to explain and better left for another day.

The bazooka however...well, that was so crazy it was it's own explanation. A bazooka? I know, crazy, right?

He sighed again and walked over to where Chris was sitting, wrapped up in a trauma blanket. He looked at him for a moment and said, "You're enjoying that aren't you?"

"How could I be enjoying anything? I'm traumatized. See?" he said holding the blanket open before wrapping it tighter around itself.

Gigante leaned in close and whispered, "Look, every guy here is on the payroll, but I'm the only one who knows about you and that's the only reason I let you have the stupid blanket. Now tell me, what the fuck happened?"

Chris looked around and then whispered back, "It was Kick-Ass and that little purple demon girl from the video. She killed everyone."

Gigante blinked, "She killed all these guys, when they were expecting her?"

"I dunno what happened man, I was with Dad and Stu in his office. It was crazy. There was all this gunfire and screaming and then it got quiet so we sent Stu out to see what was going on after like, five seconds he come back in for the bazooka."

"Jesus fuck."

"Yeah. So then, there's this weird, high pitched...roar or something I dunno and then Kick-Ass and that little bitch kick in our door. Dad told me to handle Kick-Ass so I tackled him into the next room while Dad fought the girl."

Gigante thought for a moment how weird it was that the grown man had sent his son after the adult male while he fought the little girl. The worst part was he understood his reasoning was completely justified.

"So Kick-Ass and I fought each other and he...we knocked each other out and when I woke up he and the girl where flying out of here on a jetpack."

Gigante stood there and let that sink in for a moment, "A jetpack. You expect me to believe that they flew out of here, on a fucking JETPACK?"

"It's true!"

The other crime scene investigators looked up at Chris' shout, and Gigante dragged his hand down his face, "Alright, look, you're gonna go stay with your mother up in that country house of yours for a few weeks, maybe a couple months, while I get this all sorted. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

"And no more of this costumed bullshit either."

Chris snorted.

**_#9- Deception_**

Mindy was cheating on him. It was hard for Dave to believe, but it was the only conclusion he could come to. The worst part was that she was cheating on him with _Riley_.

He hadn't thought anything of it, when they started spending more time together. Just talking on the couch, watching TV together. Going out for coffee. Simple things. Nothing out of the ordinary for two friends to do.

Then, he'd noticed they would stop talking when he came into the room.

Even this, he'd brushed off. They were probably talking about him. Or just anything private or embarrassing that was just between them girls.

Then, Mindy started visiting when he was working and Riley wasn't. And leaving when he got home.

That was the turning point. When he started seeing her in costume more than he saw her out of it, he'd started to realize something was very wrong. It was also when they stopped having sex. She still spent the weekends at his place, and slept in his bed with him. But she didn't touch him.

It was tonight, however, that removed all potential for doubt. Tonight, that his suspicions became a cold, hard reality.

He'd woken up, he wasn't even sure why, in the middle of the night to an empty bed. He gotten up, opened the door, walked into the hallway, and looked into the kitchen. Mindy and Riley where standing there, Riley pressed into the corner with her arms around Mindy's waist. Mindy with one hand on Riley's chest, just above her breast, and her other hand on her hip. They looked back at him. They didn't move, they didn't speak, they didn't make one single sound. They just stared right back at him until he retreated back into his room.

He sat on the bed, wondering how this had happened. What had he done to make Mindy not love him anymore? What had Riley done to make her love her more? What had he done to make Riley betray their friendship? What had Mindy done to make her want to?

And what was he going to do now? Should he move? Keep living with Riley while Mindy just moved the few things she kept there into her room? Did he need to break up with her, or should that just be assumed?

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, thinking. The one thing he was sure of was that Mindy never came back to their... his bed.

The next day, when Dave came home, he stopped outside the door. Whoever was on the other side, Mindy, Riley, both, he was going to confront them. Call them out on the floor and get to the bottom of this.

He took a deep breath, exhaled slowly, and opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" chorused a dozen voices.

He reeled back from the shock as much as the volume. He blinked and looked around; Mindy, Riley, Todd, Marty, Angela, Kirsten, Marcus, Dad, Alice-

"Happy Birthday!" Mindy shouted and launched herself at him, knocking him against the wall and kissing him like she did the first time, only with some tongue at the end while everyone in the room cheered or whistled. She pressed herself into him hard but briefly, letting him feel every inch of her body, before letting him up and whispering, "Don't party too hard, we've got a lot of time to make up for tonight."

**_#10- Reunion_**

Marcus sat in his house, contemplating what he'd just seen last night.

His best friend, tortured and killed on live stream, and his eleven-year-old daughter kill four men, also on live stream, both while dressed like superheroes.

He sighed, for at least the second dozenth time. The world just got a lot more fucked up.

He'd taken the day off. And had been sitting at home all day, trying to figure out what to do. As far as he knew, Mindy was still out there. Maybe with Kick-Ass, and who knew what he was like. If he could be trusted.

He had to find her. He knew where he apartment was, but who's to say she went back? She could be in some other hidey hole. Especially if someone had tracked them back to their home and that was where Damon had been captured.

The phone rang. He really didn't want to pick it up. It was probably work, asking him to come in anyway.

At the last possible moment, something made him pick it up, "Hello?"

Silence.

Then, "Marcus?"

It couldn't be...

"It's uhm...it's Mindy?"

He almost laughed, the way her voice pitched up at the end.

"I...uh, do you remember me?"

He suddenly realized he'd been silent for far too long, "Yes! Of course I remember you. How are you dong? Where are you? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. Mostly. I guess. A little sore..."

"Mindy, I saw what happened to your Father."

"He told me to call you if anything ever happened to him."

He took a deep breath, "Mindy? What happened last night?"

"...it's over. I finished it."

Marcus was shocked, "You mean-"

"D'Amico is dead."

He exhaled slowly, "How? I mean...you did that by yourself?"

"I...mostly. I had help."

Kick-Ass. "Where are you now?"

"I'- I'm at home."

"Are you safe?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to come get you?"

"I don't...I don't know. I don't know what to do now."

"You start the rest of your life."


	3. Special Edition! A - E

**_Mako's__ Message:_**_ Hello and welcome to a special edition of Kick-Ass Drabbles! In the excitment building up to the August 16th release of Kick-Ass 2, I've decided to bust out five drabbles based on promotional and teaser material for the movie._

_The odds of these being "wrong" are 99.999%, so don't bother telling me "that's not how it happened" or any such idiocy after the fact. And, if they by some miracle from on high they happen to accurately predict the content of the movie... Damn I'm good. _

_So enjoy! _

* * *

**_A – The Kiss(First Variant)_**

"What about Dr. Gravity?"

"No."

"Insect Guy?"

"No!"

"Well, how about Night Bitch then?"

Mindy whipped around to fix him with a look that was half shock half glare, "Did you SERIOUSLY just suggest _Night Bitch_?"

Dave raised his good hand in defense, "Sorry."

She turned and marched off, "You should be."

"Look, I'm just worried about you!" he said, giving chase, "I'm worried about you going out there, by yourself, with no one to watch your back."

"I will be _fine_, Dave. Seriously," she said, throwing her leg over her bike. She started to put on her helmet, then stopped. She looked up at Dave and then stretched up to kiss him, "I appreciate your concern, really, but if you want to be my boyfriend, you're going to have to stop being such a pussy."

**_B – Pull-ups_**

Dave breathed deeply as he pulled himself up with one arm. Sweat covered him in a fine sheen, making him almost seem to glow. His hair was wet and slightly matted as well, turning his hair into clearly defined rings. His chest and abs heaved with each breath, and each breath came as quiet, almost strained, guttural, exhalation.

He switched hands and kept going.

Some time later, he dropped down from the bar, panting. He grabbed a towel and a bottle of Gatorade from which he drank deeply, spilling a bit down his neck and chest. He wiped it away before starting to pat himself down with the towel.

He looked over at Mindy, who was watching him with a slightly vacant expression, "So, how many was that? Did I break my record?"

Mindy blinked, "I, uh...lost count."

**_C – Try-out_**

Mindy's breathing was a bit heavier than normal. Her pulse was a bit faster too. Neither of these had anything to do with the routine she'd just done. That had been easy. It was entirely because of nerves.

Nerves as she waited to hear what these girls who had tried, and somehow succeeded, in making her life at school hell, would think.

It was only a second, but it felt like an eternity.

All the girls; the other cheerleaders, the other potentials, the girls and the boys who were just there to watch, all leapt to their feet cheering and applauding.

All except one.

She sat there, looking at her with her usual sneer of disdain, waiting for everyone else's excitement to die down.

When the crowed finally calmed, she said, "This is Cheer try-outs, not a martial arts exhibition. Are you even in the right place?"

Mindy's jaw clenched.

The girl ticked something off on her clipboard with great flourish and then looked up and gave her a fake smile, "We'll let you know. NEXT!"

**_D – Dynamic Duo_**

"We're like Batman and Robin."

"Robin _wishes_ he was me."

Dave couldn't help smiling at that, he almost laughed, even, "Have you _seen_ the new Robin? He IS you."

Mindy smirked.

After a moment, Dave said, "And, actually, I was kinda thinking you were the Batman here."

Mindy smiled at him for a moment, but then the smile disappeared and she shook her head, "My Dad was Batman."

**_E – The Kiss(Second Variant)_**

The bike pulled up to the curb and Dave climbed off the back and took his helmet off. He turned back to Mindy as she took hers off, "So..."

"This is goodbye."

"You don't have-"

"Yeah, I really do."

"Will I hear from you?"

She smirked at him, "Maybe, if you're lucky."

Dave opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find any words so he closed it again. Then he said, "I'll miss you."

Mindy smiled at him, but it was a very sad smile. She stood up and leaned towards him and captured his mouth with hers. After a moment, she pulled away, "I'll miss you too."

She sat back down and put her helmet back on while Dave stood there gaping.

She revved the engine once, then said, "Close your mouth, you look like a dork," and sped off.


End file.
